Minecraft Story Mode Wiki:User Rights
Rights are permissions that give users special privileges and responsibilities. This page covers the roles of rightholders and the criteria for becoming the same. In the Nominations area, Moderators, Admins, and Bureaucrats can nominate users who they feel are worthy of gaining rights. Please Note: The criteria listed below are the bare minimum ''for nomination. Bureaucrats and Admins can any time reject a nomination if they feel the candidate is not ready. type=commenttitle placeholder=Enter username break=no align=center buttonlabel=Nominate! page=Minecraft Story Mode Wiki:User Rights ''For previous nominations, see: User Rights/Archives. Bureaucrat* Role Owners of the wiki who manage the functioning of the wiki, including choosing new staff, important administrative tasks, etc. All executive decisions are taken by them. Requirements *At least 2000 Edits of which 1000 should be mainspace *No previous bans *Admin for at least 1 year *Must be active in last 2 months unless on notified leave Note: The Bureaucrat rank is very exclusive and may even not be awarded to users who may have fulfilled the criteria. Nominating bureaucrats is completely up to the wiki's owner. Administrator Role Administrators take care of the wiki's users and prevent harassment, spam, etc. Administrators can ban users, edit CSS and JS, protect and lock pages, and carry out important administrative tasks. Requirements *At least 750 Edits, 400 of which must be mainspace edits *Chat Moderator/Rollback/Forums Moderator rank for at least 6 months *'Must' be very active *No previous bans *Must be active in last 2 months unless on notified leave Content Moderator* Role Content Moderators are responsible for deleting unneeded pages, protecting pages prone to vandalism, and undoing strings of bad edits. Requirements *A task/responsibility requiring these rights *Trustworthy user *At least 6 months as a Moderator (Chat Mod + Rollback) *No previous rule violations pertaining to spam or vandalism Note: Content Moderator is a rank which is very exclusive and specialized, due to the availability of many administrator tools. It is a rank used for a temporary situation requiring vandalism control or an Admin in Training situation. Unless there is an explicit need for this rank, it will not be granted. Discussions Moderator Role Discussions Moderators look after issues regarding the forums and threads, including highlighting threads, managing boards, closing threads, moderating chat, etc. Requirements *At least 750 Edits, 250 of which must be in forums and 250 must be Mainspace *No Previous Bans *Must be very active on forums Moderator (Chat Moderator + Rollback) Role Can undo strings of bad edits or vandalism, and can sort out related to the wiki's . Requirements *At least 500 Edits, 100 of which should be mainspace *Not more than 1 Previous Ban *No Previous Chat Blocks/Kicks *Must be active in last 2 weeks unless on notified leave ''Note: Chat Moderator or Rollback may be granted alone if it is a better fit for the situation or user.'' =Nominations= ---- Domitron3 for Moderator Domitron has been a very active and dedicated user. He has sorted out any community issues in which he has been involved and I feel he is now ready for this position. Darthwikia25 04:09, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Support *'Support' Nominator support. Darthwikia25 04:09, December 4, 2016 (UTC) *'Support' Nominator support. Policiamalo *Support Wolfboy231 *Support. Domi shows that he knows what he is doing and he follows the rules. He also knows when and when not to joke around. I think he would make a good moderator. -Slayer of Ocelots *He has a lot of experience on this wikia. So I support him for Moderator. - D1AM0NDGUY170 *He is expirienced and very good user. I support him! ^^ He's a good friend and I know he cares about this wiki. He works very hard to reach what he wants. I think he's ready! (BadTimeNico) *I should say, Domchii deserves to be a Mod. Ever since I've met him on the chat, I saw strong determination on his movements. Like he is the person who gets on my level. He is really doing everything he can to be a Mod. Which glads me that he doesn't lose hope. Domchii is a very kind, responsible and helpful person. I should say he really deserves to be a Mod. Don't worry Domi-kun! I'm here to ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU!! ^^ (~Random Rengeki~) * Are you kidding? Floorm- uh Dom deserves to be a mod. He is always showing his leadership on chat and is on the wiki constantly. I can't say anything against him since the day I met him. Floomrman3 Deserves to be a mod as much as anyone else does. (Winslowmeow (talk)WInslowmeowWinslowmeow (talk)) * I believe that Domitron is a helpful user on wikia, so i`ve think that he is ready. (Jessefan1) * I believe he can handle it, he has done plenty of great stuff in the past, I think he would make a great mod. ~ With Love From The Dragon Of The End (My message wall) 23:28, December 9, 2016 (UTC) * He is one of my best friends on the wiki, a good friend on chat, a helpful editor, I support him, he will be very "useful" :) martin mcfly (talk) 17:24, December 12, 2016 (UTC) * He's a pretty dedicated user and a good friend. I think he's a great choice for the job. - Jesse The Pig Master * He's been doing well editing on pages, and heping users. He's a good friend and I believe he would do well. - Becky MCPE *He's a lot better than me. Despite the past, he's improved his actions now. He doesn't argue with Alex anymore. He hasn't made any edit farms. He's ready. Charles12310 (Profile|Talk|Blogs| |Guestbook) 02:53, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Oppose * * * Neutral *While Domitron has shown to edit many times, I believe that he may just not be ready. -Order of the Command Block *I do believe Domitron is ready, but I do not know the certain path he will take if he gets nominated. -Bready *I am neutral because I do think he is ready but not at this moment. I think he will need more experience before he can gain such responsibility. He is a good friend but needs more experience -Rygor12345 *Although I did say I think he's ready in my blog, after seeing other people's votes, I'm not so sure anymore.. The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 21:28, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Discussion *@Charles12310, you know I have not ''done any of those things in a long time. But it's your choice and I cannot change that. -Domitron3 (Talk) 15:45, December 12, 2016 (UTC) **I changed the vote anyway. '''Charles12310' (Profile|Talk|Blogs| |Guestbook) 02:54, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *@Charles12310, Domitron hasn't argued with Alex in a long time, but a large portion of your argument is about the past. Wasn't your past filled with misbehavior, yet you insisted you changed? Why must your argument be about the past? I'm no saying you have to change your opinion, I'm just mentioning that the Domi we know now doesn't argue with Alex. His past is different than his future, @Everyone -Order of the Command Block **I changed the vote anyway. Charles12310 (Profile|Talk|Blogs| |Guestbook) 02:54, December 13, 2016 (UTC) **You said @Charles and then @Everyone. @Order. Also Charles, how come your vote was made up of most of the parts about him arguing with me, but in the end you said I wouldn't know? --Alex.sapre Order of the Command Block for Discussions Moderator Order has been consistent with her activity on chat and has proven her merit. She deserves her position of Discussions Moderator so she can use her powers on Forums and Page Comments as well. Darthwikia25 04:09, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Support *'Support' Nominator support. Darthwikia25 04:09, December 4, 2016 (UTC) *Support Wolfboy231 *Order is a great user. She deserves to be Discussions Moderator. - D1AM0NDGUY170 *Order is already ready for the REAL Moderator responsibilities. Since we users' major activities on the forum are in Meme Thread and Roleplay Thread, I think her posts in these two can fulfill the requirement of a Discussion Moderator. Vlevin (talk) 05:58, December 5, 2016 (UTC) * - I believe she would do a great job as Discussions Moderator. All she needs to do is watch all of the forums and she'd do a great job. -Domitron3 Domitron3 (Talk) 16:34, December 12, 2016 (UTC) I believe Order will do good as Doscussion Moderator- Becky MCPE Oppose * * * Neutral *I don't see how Order has been very much active on the forums. Besides I'm not so sure about this activity since she mostly just edits and edits. Besides, all she mostly does on threads is post memes and roleplay (mostly). She should be contributing in the forums to other specific topics, not just 2. However, I may be wrong, which is why I vote Neutral. Charles12310 (Profile|Talk|Blogs| |Guestbook) 18:05, December 4, 2016 (UTC) * * Discussion Discuss the nomination here.